Sumire Yoshizawa
Sumire Yoshizawa is a playable character from Persona 5 Royal. She is a student at Shujin Academy who lives a double life as a Phantom Thief. Appearances *''Persona 5 Royal: Playable Character; Faith Confidant Design Sumire has red long hair tied into a ponytail, with a red ribbon tied into a bow, and red eyes. She wears a Shujin Academy winter uniform with black pantyhose and red loafers. Her summer casual outfit consists of a celeste blouse with black polka dots, a white skirt and white sandals. As a Phantom Thief, Sumire wears a black mask with silver highlights and has a black ribbon tied to her ponytail. Her main outfit consists of a strapless black leotard, a chain belt with two silver roses motifs and the scabbard for her rapier attached to it, a black choker and red gloves. Her black bolero jacket has gold buttons, ruffled sleeves and three floor-length coattails. She wears thigh-length hose and stiletto-heels that resemble ballet shoes on the top. Personality Sumire is a cheerful, elegant and friendly person with a seemingly perfect life, as she received a Shujin scholarship. She also appears to be quite clumsy and careless, as she is shown outright missing the mark at the batting cages even if her reflexes are usually excellent, and she lets her phone's battery run out while texting the protagonist. Despite the fact that she can cook, she is unpredictable and somewhat clumsy at it, since she isn't sure about the ingredients, and she often uses stamina replenishing food due to her gymnast tendencies. While she expresses admiration towards the protagonist and his friends, she greatly rejects Phantom Thieves and their existence. As she believes that people should learn how to solve their own problems instead of relying on other people. This stems from her own personal issues, having been helped throughout her life. In reality, Sumire appears to be incredibly stressed out by the need of success, as Shujin can revoke her scholarship as soon as she gets anything below a top score. She's also quite alienated by her schoolmates because her status as one of the school's most accomplished students makes her receive special treatment from teachers, earning her jealousy and envy from her schoolmates. This is further compounded by the death of her sister a month prior to Joker's incident with Shido from a traffic accident, which impairs her ability to perform and presumably led to her head teacher threatening a revoke of her scholarship. Profile Sumire is an accomplished rhythmic gymnast who transfers to Shujin Academy at the same time as the protagonist. Due to her accomplishments, the school has high hopes for her. At some point, Sumire becomes involved with the Phantom Thieves, despite having different views from them. She joins them for her own reasons, rather than for the idea of changing the hearts of corrupt adults. She can be first seen during the 12th of April trying to lend a seat for an old woman only for a man to occupy it. He then ignored her by pretending to sleep. The protagonist encourages her to speak up, but she decides not to cause a ruckus. Once exiting the train, Sumire thanks the protagonist for his attempt to help her. Later, they meet again at school. While Kamoshida does not appear to actually harass her unlike the other girls in his volleyball group, he attempted to discourage the interaction between her and the protagonist based on the rumors about him throughout Shujin, which shocked Sumire. On May 5th, Sumire is in a rush to go to the school trip when an old man is constantly pestering her asking for her number, and saying he'll give her a ride. The protagonist is walking by and notices the commotion and steps up to help her, she hides behind him and the old man leaves afterwards. Sumire thanks the protagonist for saving her. On the field trip, she invites the protagonist to have lunch with her. Sumire apologizes and admits that after Kamoshida told her about the protagonist's criminal record and the rumors about him, Sumire was quite hesitant to approach him. However, after being helped and speaking to him again, Sumire realizes that the rumors are false and believes the protagonist is a good person. On July 17th, after hanging out with Yusuke and Ryuji at the summer fair, the protagonist meets Sumire near a construction site where she appears depressed. It turns out she was grieving for her twin sister whom she promised to go the gymnast internationals together. However, a month prior to the protagonist's arrival to Leblanc, her sister was killed in a car accident, presumably related to the mental shutdown cases. On October 3rd, Sumire is called by a teacher who told her that her scholarship may be revoked due to bad performance in the gymnastic internationals. In reality, the "bad performance" was merely a 3rd runner up. Nevertheless, the teachers thinks that Sumire must get first place to restore the school's reputation that got tainted by Kamoshida's case, and deems the threat of revoking her scolarship would motivate Sumire to do better despite Takuto Maruki saying that it would only be putting undue pressure onto Sumire. When she returns to the construction site, the protagonist comes across her and accidentally triggers the Metaverse Navigator. It accidentally causes Sumire, the protagonist and Morgana to intrude into an unknown Palace resembling a fusion between a cognitive hospital and a futuristic paradise. She meets a cognitive copy of what appears to be her sister which was quickly crushed by a Shadow that transforms into Biyarky, which chastises her for not knowing pity. This causes her to awaken Cendrillon, who defeats the Biyarky and the trio escape. Morgana then attempts to persuade her to join them. She rejects the offer. On October 17th, Sumire invites the protagonist up to the roof of the school for lunch. She asks him about if he will continue being a phantom thief. She expresses concern that the protagonist may get into trouble if he continues due to rumors spreading about the phantom thieves being responsible for the headmaster's death. When the protagonist and Morgana affirms their choice to continue, Sumire respects their wishes and offers her help, if they need it. On October 26th, Sumire invites the protagonist to hang out with her during the Shujin school festival after the Phantom Thieves agreed to Akechi's deal. She invites Joker to dance alongside her and even goes on stage herself to perform her moves. On November 19th, Sumire requests to cooperate with the protagonist; She fulfills this in the Niijima's Palace final confrontation, where she assists the protagonist's escape by helping him ditch off a horde of Shadows overwhelming him. On November 25th, she came to visit the protagonist in Cafe Leblanc and met Futaba as well, being relieved by his survival of the interrogation. She reveals that after hearing Morgana and the protagonist mentioning the day of November 19th during their talk at the rooftop, Sumire knew they're doing something so she stalked into Niijima's Palace. She then proposes to join in and fight Shido, although this was rejected as Morgana believes that Sumire does not know how dangerous Shido is as an opponent. It's also because Morgana doesn't want to get Sumire involved with what's going on and she should do what she can do. Sumire relents in exchange that the protagonist promises her that he will return safely. She would be celebrating Hatsumode alongside Joker at the party on the first of January, When meeting Joker, she sensed something is odd. At the middle of hanging out with Joker, her father called her back to home as her family is gathering inside it. Kasumi is first seen during this arc calling the protagonist via phone as he was speaking with Akechi and joins the protagonist and Akechi to investigate. Her Cendrillion is now at level 75. Upon investigating the Palace, one of the monitors display the details of her sister's death during a month prior to the game's beginning, revealing her name to be "Sumire Yoshizawa." Starting of this point she would have headaches trying to relive her memories. Reaching further will display one of Kasumi's victories where she would congratulate her sister as she promised to get the championships with her. It was revealed that Kasumi was the person who died in the accident and not Sumire. During the day where the accident happened, Kasumi saw Sumire about to be ran over by traffic. During the day where Sumire enrolled into Shujin, she revealed to Takuto that she wanted to live Kasumi's life, allowing Sumire to become Kasumi via cognitive manipulation. Takuto then will use his powers to understand people's desires and grant them all accordingly. Due to this shocking revelation, Kasumi reverts back to Sumire, although all of her abilities as Kasumi cannot be taken back. Confidant Sumire's Confidant can be established during the 5/20 field trip. The Confidant only has five ranks instead of ten. The protagonist is not given access to the arcana's ultimate Persona due to it being a false arcana. The protagonist can only hang out with Sumire by responding to her SNS invitations; Her confidant is not available in the overworld. Even if her Faith confidant is "maxed," she can be invited for a hangout. Sumire's confidant will become "real" and go to rank 6 automatically after beating Shido's Palace. Gallery Etymology Sumire is often translated as "violet," as in the flower. Her surname of Yoshizawa does not have any direct meaning but was the same surname as , famous for being considered the creator of origami. Trivia *Sumire's bond with the protagonist is reminsicent to Tohru Adachi's bond with Yu Narukami. Both have an unusual Arcana with differing conditions, with Yu being able to bond with Adachi at different times of the day depending on the rank and Sumire only possessing five ranks in her Confidant. Additionally, their bonds change at certain points, with Adachi's Social Link changing from Jester to Hunger after Yu confronts him alone in the TV World and Sumire's Confidant revealing the remaining five ranks after Shido undergoes a change of heart. Appearances in Other media *'' : Playable Character (Collaboration event) References Category:Persona 5 Royal Characters Category:Faith Arcana